Asleep
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: Sacrifice is needed in life. But sometimes, we make some that we regret, and yet, at the same time, we don't. Rate M for blood.


**Asleep**

**Summary: **Sacrifice is needed in life. But sometimes, we make some that we regret, and yet, at the same time, we don't. Rate M for blood.

**A/N**: I do not own Ghost Hunt. I also don't usually write something like this. But it's Halloween.

**Song inspiration:** Asleep by Emily Browning (listen while reading if you want)

**~X-x-X~**

She could feel her body going numb, her muscles limp at her sides. She could feel the tears that threatened to fall, and yet she couldn't bear to let them. If they did, then it would all be for nothing.

Someone was calling her, somewhere in the darkness, hidden from side by the looming metal door before her. They screamed her name, crying out so desperately that it tore at her heart. It and tugged till she felt the strings she had held her decision with fall apart. The idea that she could save them all, the confidence she had attained from it broke, her resolve to be strong crumbling to dust as she tried to yell out, to let them know she was there. That she could hear them and wanted them to come save her. To have the people closest to family know that she did love them.

The pain was near unbearable as she swallowed, the copper taste nearly making her gag. Her breathe was ragged and laboured. It was meant to be easy. Quick and painless. A sacrifice worth giving. But she knew, deep down, that she wanted to live. With them. To stay with them forever now that _he _was back.

It had only been two years, and yet those two years had felt like an empty eternity. An eternity so filled with nonsense and mindless chores that she could hardly recall them.

But then he had come back and it was like they were whole again. A family taking on cases and working things out. Moving in to each other's' places. Making relationships and forging new paths. Expanding the SPR family.

Madoka and Lin were having a little baby girl. Monk and Ayako were about to be married. John and Masako were a couple and Yasu had a wife himself. And yet there she was, lying on the cold hard ground, her clothes sticking to her sickeningly as she desperately prayed they would hear her. She didn't want to be alone. She feared being alone. Almost as much as the death that was quickly approaching her.

There was too much to say. Too much to do. There was simply too much...

_"Mai!"_

The voices were so close now, almost like she could reach through the darkness and pull them to her that way.

The demon spirit had left the room, breaking the promise she had so foolishly made.

'Stupid moral! A life for that of many? Geez I'm an idiot! Naru was right...' A tear finally rolled down her cheek and she let out a scream, so tortured and heart wrenching that she was sure her vocal cords had stretched near inhumanly. Her own scream echoing off the metal walls, reverberating through her body and shaking a sob from her broken body.

'It hurts.' She sobbed, her body numb with pain, 'It hurts so much. I just want it to stop.'

There was a banging on the door and her breath stopped, the pain in her chest stopping briefly before a sob wracked her frame.

"Mai! Mai! Can you hear me?" It was Monk, his voice laced with worry as he beat against the door. There were hurried whispers before the door was practically blasted off its hinges, an angry Naru lurking in the doorway.

That was, until he saw her. They all froze at the sight. Mai, looking smaller than ever, lying in a pool of blood. _Her _blood. Her broken body lay frozen, the only thing moving were her lips as she sobbed and her eyes as she blinked away her tears.

"Mai!" She couldn't tell her yelled her name first but Naru and Monk were instantly at her sides. Ayako was trying to find where her major wounds were, the red heads hands fluttering over her as if she were worried she would break the brunette.

"What happened Mai?" John's voice was soft, sad. He knew what she had done. Could tell just by looking at her, and yet, it was a question he knew had to be spoken.

"I thought... I could save you... all. I wanted... I wanted to... I couldn't lo-lose you..." She sobbed, chocking through the pain. Speaking it aloud was like twisting a knife in the wound and her body jolted with pain, her chest heaving as she struggled for breath. Panicked tears leaked from her eyes as she convulsed, feeling her body grow colder still.

"No. Mai no! You can't do this!" Masako yelled, standing in the entrance of the room, her hand ever present over her lithe mouth, "You can't!"

The medium swallowed back a sob as she stepped forward, kneeling at the brunette's head to run a hand through the blood soaked locks.

"Mai... no..." Monk whispered, feeling his fiancé bury her head in his back.

Everyone in the room was crying, the brunette doing everything to hold on to consciousness.

"I'm sorry..." Mai sobbed, her body shaking as she drew what little strength she had and placed in on Naru's cheek, his eyes cold and distant, with a spark of _something _hidden just behind the stormy pools. "I love you all... Tell Madoka and Lin- I'm sorry I'll miss their child's birth. And I'm sorry I'll miss... Yo-ur wedding, Monk, Ayako." She gasped, tears streaking down her face more and more.

"A-and tell Yasu I'll miss his jokes. And you take care o-of each other... John. Masako." With a shuddering breathe, Mai lifted her other hand to grab Naru's face and drew it to hers.

Shaking pale lips met his warm pink ones and she pulled away quivering, her eyes void as one final tear fell from her chocolate coloured eyes,

"I love you Naru..."

**The End**


End file.
